FIG. 1 illustrates a use example of a road surface sign in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the road surface sign is disposed on a road to provide various information to a driver through a speed limit, a progress direction and a direction display, a children protection zone display, and the like at a location required for driving and traffic safety on the road. However, when a driver of a vehicle actually views the road surface sign on the road in the vehicle, there is a problem in that legibility of the road surface sign deteriorates due to a distortion phenomenon such as a angle of view of the driver or a distance from the road surface sign.
In order to solve the problem, a method for enhancing the legibility is attempted by generally adjusting a ratio of a width and a length of the road surface sign in a form in which the width or length is long. However, according to the method in the related art, there are a lot of cases that detailed matters or degrees of adjustment of the road surface sign are determined by a subjective judgment criterion of a constructer and construction convenience, and as a result, an enhancement effect of the legibility is slight, it is difficult to provide a consistent enhancement effect, and there is also a problem in that the surface road sign may mismatch a surrounding environment.
Therefore, required are a long-range discernible image generating apparatus and a method of operating the same, which can provide a consistent and easy image converting method and provide the enhanced legibility with a match with the surrounding environment in configuring various signs displayed on a target surface and providing predetermined information, which include the road surface sign, and the like.